Usuario:The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda
"Estamos muertos, estabamos muertos hace varios años, es que teniamos algo ultimo que hacer (Suspiro) acabar contigo general, y me llevare hasta el ultimo hijo de puta vuestro con nosotros, perderan la vida sin honor sin valor.. Traeran la destruccion" -Grayson Hunt -Bulletstorm- Que onda, extraño que ve mi perfil... Si eres Vergil, eres recibido bien aca a ver mi perfil y ver mis debilidades. Bueeeh, hablare algo sobre mi obviamente, pero primero.. Buscame aca: Recuerda: No edites mi perfil por algo que no te gusto ni nada, en caso de que no te guste lo que deje en las descripciones de amígo puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi Muro o Discusion de Usuario. "Un Humano puede ser peor que un demonio" -Dante Ponysquare: Nero Sparda Bronysquare: Nero Sparda Angelo ID PlayStation: TopCheck_LD Xbox Live Gamertag: X Dante Sparda. Xbox Live Gamertag (Competencias) Nephilim Competitive Facebook: Dante Sparda Wikia: Dante Emiliano o The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda Paginas favoritas Cuanto Cabron Biblioteca de Terror SCP Foundation Episodios favoritos La Hermandad de los cascos Wonderbolts Academy La rain-plosión sónica Sobre mi: Soy un pony sentado como Lyra Heartstrings buscando inteligencia humana, para Molestia y después pasar esa informacion para la C.I.A. Equestriana y después hackear todos los sistemas humanos y al final dominar el mundo humano en el nombre de Molestia :D Soy Hispter, Otaku, Crepusculero, Gamer, Brony y Aventurero no hay ningun problema de discriminacion si me jusgas por mi modo de ser, pero ten cuidado amígo... Que yo tambien te puedo jusgar por las apariencias. Tengo bipolaridad entre otras cosas, como sea.. Mi color favorito es el Azul, y tengo 14 años apunto de cumplirlos. ¡No seas timido Kid, pasa y ve mi perfil! x) Amígos (Brothers, Pegasisters, Best Motherfucking Brothers) *WHITE WOLF 678 (Best Motherfucking Brother) (Apodos: Wolfredo, Lobito Blanquito y Lobo solitario)Pateamos culos de Noobs en '''Black Ops,' bueno tambien me ayuda a pasar demasiados juegos, pero que más puedo decir... Por el estoy en esta Wiki, y lo que trato de hacer es ayudarlo siempre en cualquier peligro, aunque no tenga Gold 'así qué si alguien lo lastima se meten conmigo... '' * Black-Spyro (Best Motherfucking Brothers) (Apodos: Ventus, Red Warender) ''Bueh, no mucho que decir.. Yo le ayudo, a echar arenosos del chat, tambien es super-buenisimo dibujando más que cualquier que conosco, que más puedo decir es el mejor, de las personas que conosco en cualquier cosa *FanMapacheDJ (Best motherfucking Sister) (Apodos: Ninguno) Bueno, es una de las mejores sisters que tengo, agradesco su amistad tanto como la mia. Si alguien la toca, soy capaz de destriparlo vivo Es, la mejor persona amable que he conocido.. Aunque me convierte en Daniela, pero es por mis actos. *Hylian Warrior (Best motherfucking Brother) (Apodos: Zelda, Duende verde) El, es '''REfanist pateabamos culos, en HDA wiki antes de que pasara Bola por el wiki, y todo se fuera a la mierda.. Pero bueno, somos los Mejores Bros desde hace más 1 año, y cuando llegue a este wiki no sabia que el estaria aca... Si tambien lo tocas colgare tu cabeza en mi pared *Scootaloo The best pony (Brother) (Apodos: Brotherhood, Brother) Bueno, somos hermanos perdidos desde nacimiento y entonces, nos encontramos aca. Tenemos los mismos gustos.. Comemos Pizza, Comemos Sundae de fresas, y nos gusta tanto Assassin´s Creed como, ami... Bueh.. Para resumirlo, somos hermanos separados de nacimiento y encontrados en el Infierno *''Jake muller321 (Best motherfucking brother) (Apodos: Son of Wesker) Es el mejor bro, con habilidades de combate impreisonante, siempre matamos zombies de vez en cuando x3 '' Solo, dime si no te tengo en mi Lista de Brothers, en un mensaje en mi muro.. Cualquier, duda que tengas.. Preguntale ami o a White '' ''Neutros (Confianza, e independientes, BFF) *Space93 (Confianza) (Apodos: El capitan bocasas) No mucho que decir de el.. Ehm.. Deadpool el capitan bocasas *Vergil Cruz. (Independiente) (Apodos: Ninguno) No se quien, brazzers sea el.. Pero supongo, que es de la '''Familia Sparda'.. ¿No es asi''? *Serrayjp (Independiente) (Apodos: Come Xbox) No sé si es amigo o enemigo, pero bueno es mi competidor en dibujos, y adémas de eso es el más "troll" del chat. Puedo decir qué tambien es el mejor dibujando aparte de Spyro. *Velen Pinkamena Diane Pie (BFF) (Apodos: Sadica, BFF!!!) Es mi mejor BFF, pero me falta confianza en ti, eres la mejor amígoa que he tenido aunque me Molestes con Trish pero aun asi, te quiero como amígo apesar de que Serra me moleste por orden tulla :D Lista negra (Enemigos) "You Poor kid Do you know who made to make this list fucker?" -Dante Sueños Cazarme con Rainbow Dash Ganarle a White en el Black Ops Aparecer en algun dibujo de Mapache o Spyro Juegos favoritos Gears of War Assassin´s Creed Metal Gear Solid Devil May Cry Call of Duty Army of 2 Left 4 Dead MLP: Fighting is magic Stranglehold Ninja Gaiden Dead Island God of War Musica favorita WoodenToaster Living Tombstone Black Angel Devil Nephilim Metalica Iron Maiden Pony Favorito Rainbow Dash it´s 20% More sexeeeeh and hottest than me :$ . . . . . . . . ..gif Baby rainbow.jpg Fanart mlp my little pony logo rainbow dash by jamescorck-d5pi6z9.png Rainbow-Dash-rainbow-dash-32105656-1920-1080.jpg Rainbow dash is impressed by waranto-d4ipsea.png Rainbowdash ok by proenix-d5ozmwb.png OC: Dante Sparda Elemento: Fuego Ocupacion: Cazademonios Armas: Rebellion, Evony & Ivory, Kabloeey, Yamato Descripcion: Tiene una remera blanca y una chaqueta Roja con varios cinturones de municion y una para guardar sus armas. Historia: Dante es un joven semi-demonio el cual ha dedicado gran parte de su vida a eliminar demonios y demás criaturas infernales que han hecho su aparición en el mundo de los humanos, a través de su propia agencia de cazarecompensas de fenómenos paranormales llamada Devil May Cry más adelante Devil`s never cry. Dante posee la capacidad de manipular un gran arsenal que se extiende desde espadas demoníacas, hasta el uso de armas de fuego, como lo son sus dos pistolas gemelas Ebony y Ivory (Ébano y Marfil). Dante se muestra como un tipo con bastante actitud rockera y despreocupada dentro del desarrollo de la saga. Podría considerarse a Dante un anti-héroe, pero existen situaciones en las cuales su lado demoníaco prevalece y Dante pasa a ser realmente un ser que inspira terror, sin dejar de ser "el bueno" de la historia. Por lo general, Dante viste una gabardina de cuero rojo o vinilo y su cabello es plateado. Dante tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Vergil, el cual a pesar de ser su gemelo son totalmente opuestos. Dante y Vergil tendrán más de un enfrentamiento a lo largo de su historia, en la cual finalmente sólo uno quedaría en pie. En el final Dante mostraría afecto a su hermano llorando con leves lágrimas su pérdida. Dante posee dos espadas que son dejadas por su padre a él, La Rebellion, una misteriosa espada mágica que mostraría su verdadera forma una vez despierta completamente la sangre demoníaca de Dante y la Force Edge, la espada del legendario Sparda. Filo de fuerza tiene la capacidad de cambiar su forma a una demoníaca combinándola con los amuletos que dejó Eva a sus hijos, esta espada cambia también su nombre por el de su antiguo dueño (Sparda). Dante también hace uso de diversas armas de fuego, pero sus armas por excelencia son Ebony y Ivory, dos pistolas semiautomáticas que tienen la capacidad de disparar municiones ilimitadas. Posteriormente tras lo vivido en la isla Mallet, Dante cambiaría el nombre a su agencia por su nuevo nombre: "Devil Never Cry", como el que se puede ver en la serie de anime de esta saga. Imagenes ' PonyWithBackground.png Alex nightime.jpg DanteSpardapony.png DanteSparda.png Que onda con dante.jpg DmC pony dante.jpg Danteshy.jpg Dante y vergil pony.jpg Dante twi.jpg Dante pony y vergil pony.jpg Dante espada.jpg Fail de dante emiliano.jpg ' Regalos: WHITE WOLF 678: oo una seccion nueva we bn... te tengo un regalo we... disfrutala http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/156/c/a/dante_looking_good_by_shadowpredator100-d52cjau.jpg ---- WHITE WOLF 678: hey... aki te tengo otro regalillo... espero te caiga http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120612054105/tehkittycat/images/0/05/FluttershyWinkEmote.png frame|left|FUS RO yay n.n ---- WHITE WOLF 678: ten dante... disfrutala we http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120612054105/tehkittycat/images/0/05/FluttershyWinkEmote.png left ---- WHITE WOLF 678: REGALOS... REGALOS EVERYWHERE http://images.wikia.com/aar/es/images/e/e6/Pukerainbows.png left ---- WHITE WOLF 678: ke prefieres??? fox mccloud o wolf o'donnel? left ---- WHITE WOLF 678: y el ultimo we... haber si te cae http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png left Black-spyro: bueno dante aqui esta el dibujo en el que querias salir... espero que te guste!!!!! frame|left|WHITE WOLF, BLACK-SPYRO, DANTE EMILIANO, RAINBOW DASHIE, FAN MAPACHE, HYLIAN WARRIOR y FIRESHOT!!! (aun me sigo preguntando como entramos todos en esa foto) Mapache: Un regalito para mi bro, favorito espero ke te guste Dante xD hehehe heheh.... thumb|left|650px|De mapache para Dante de tu RD!! thumb|left|398px Black-spyro: ok dante... aqui tienes lo que me pediste.....espero que te guste.... (por cierto.... que guardadito te tenias este romance!!!!). frame|left|Un momento de intimidad!!!